


that depends

by orphan_account



Category: Saw (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 11:53:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13007217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Strahm finds out who Hoffman really is.





	that depends

Pyotr started to cry. "I don't get it. How are you jisaw. Your too dumb."

Mark was raging. "

What the fuck did you just fucking say about me, you little bitch? I’ll have you know I graduated top of my class in the jigsaw killerd,and I’ve been involved in numerous secret raids in the force, and I have over 300 confirmed kills.

I am trained in torture and I’m the top killer in the entire US police force. You are nothing to me but just another target. I will wipe you the fuck out with precision the likes of which has never been seen before on this Earth, mark my fucking words.

You think you can get away with saying that shit to me over the Internet? Think again, fucker. As we speak I am contacting my secret network of jigsaw apprentices across the USA and your IP is being traced right now so you better prepare for the storm, maggot. The storm that wipes out the pathetic little thing you call your life. You’re fucking dead, kid. I can be anywhere, anytime, and I can kill you in over seven hundred ways, and that’s just with my bare hands.

Not only am I extensively trained in unarmed combat, but I have access to the entire arsenal of the USA and I will use it to its full extent to wipe your miserable ass off the face of the continent, you little shit.If only you could have known what unholy retribution your little “clever” comment was about to bring down upon you, maybe you would have held your fucking tongue.

But you couldn’t, you didn’t, and now you’re paying the price, you goddamn idiot. I will shit fury all over you and you will drown in it.

Your fucking dead, kiddo." He angrily said.

Strahm was shocked. "I thought you were stupid."

 Hoffmans blue eyes blinked. "Why peter."

 "Because you're still only a detective after 20 years.,,"

 The detective was a bit annoyed but he didnt think of an argument. 

 "Are you going to arrest me," he asked.

 Strahm smirked sexily. "Well that depends... maybe the only time ill be putting you in handcuffs is in my bed tonight."

 Hoffman stared at him. He did look confused, a lot. 

 "game over," he says, and pyotr died

**Author's Note:**

> my first ever fic hope u enjoyed.


End file.
